


Three Passions, One Love

by Nerwen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerwen/pseuds/Nerwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn and Thranduil had been lovers for centuries and when their endeavors of sexual experimentation take them to the level of adding a third party for a fleeting night of passion they may get more than they bargained for in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Passions, One Love

Title: Three Passions, One Love  
Chapter: 1 (one-shot)  
Status: 1-1 completed  
Author: Nerwen Telrúnya  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Celeborn/Thranduil, Glorfindel/Thranduil, Celeborn/Glorfindel, Celeborn/Glorfindel/Thranduil  
Rating: NC-17  
Series: No   
Genre: Romance (kinda ;P)

Summary: Celeborn and Thranduil had been lovers for centuries and when their endeavors of sexual experimentation take them to the level of adding a third party for a fleeting night of passion they may get more than they bargained for in the long run.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters; I am merely exploiting them while having some fun too. ~Shifty Eyes~ 

Warning: Homosexual relations between three elves. Slight S&M and sexual violence.

Authors Note: This is basically just a sexy elf fiction, it contains a lot of sex, so if you’re looking for more plot look elsewhere. Otherwise enjoy!

***

Thranduil stirred awake, he felt heavy and he soon realized why, Celeborn was soundly asleep atop of him and Thranduil merely shook his head. They had practically exhausted one another the previous night and although delightful it left Thranduil a bit sore. Thranduil shifted uncomfortably, Celeborn was heavy and Thranduil wanted to push him off for the weight was a bit suffocating but even if Celeborn was awake he would not move to merely please Thranduil. Celeborn would sometimes make it a point to do things all for the sheer fun of irritating him. Thranduil knew Celeborn liked him and Thranduil knew Celeborn enjoyed him but his fellow lord was not one to admit such things…Thranduil would never admit to it either honestly, much the same as he would never admit to enjoying Celeborn’s rough treatment of him, and Celeborn was learning fast the youthful king of Mirkwood would only yield to him so much.

Thranduil was most certainly not a pushover and it actually did surprise him that Celeborn wanted to see how far he could push until Thranduil had enough. Celeborn tested Thranduil in many aspects of their relationship and Thranduil was almost certain he had shocked Celeborn on quite a few occasions. Thranduil tried to remain calm and collected in all aspects of his life, and for the most part he was successful, but Thranduil did not enjoy being taunted or having his buttons pushed and if he is pushed too far Thranduil had a tendency to get rather violent with the one who caused it all.

Oh, but how he loved it, the fight, the challenge, the sheer thrill of being dominated. Even when Thranduil had his hands wrapped around Celeborn’s throat wanting to kill that ever so smug expression he wore he still loved it all, waiting for Celeborn to fight back. Celeborn was stronger than Thranduil, which Thranduil had to admit; otherwise he would have accidentally killed Celeborn by now in a blind rage. When Thranduil was violent with Celeborn he was in turn equally, if not more, violent with Thranduil. Celeborn would sometimes purposefully push Thranduil over the edge just to make him angry for he loved to take control of Thranduil when he was so livid. 

Thranduil felt Celeborn stir awake on top of him and Thranduil breathed a sigh hoping Celeborn would get off of him soon, Celeborn would usually dress and leave quite quickly but this time Celeborn spoke and made no indication of moving anytime soon.

“I always enjoy extinguishing that fire in you Thranduil…so reserved on the outside and seemingly innocent yet you fight me like and untamed beast even against me whom you know from experience that will eventually subdue you.” Celeborn said arrogantly. 

Thranduil scoffed at the comment.. “You are too confident, if I didn’t want you, do you honestly believe I would allow you to have me?” Celeborn’s pleasure in Thranduil’s surrender always aggravated the youthful king to no end.

“Ah, so by that statement I assume as long as you wanted to, it wouldn’t matter who then? I’m sure you have had plenty of lovers Thranduil…” He said pressing himself hard against Thranduil’s body. Thranduil could feel Celeborn’s well-manicured nails digging into his hips and Thranduil clenched his teeth in discomfort. “But do tell me, how many of them can make you scream as I do? I’m sure Elrond made love to you gently, but that would never be enough for you and now you find yourself in my bed, screaming, crying, and begging me…even if you didn’t want me initially you wanted what I do to you.” Celeborn said.

Thranduil pulled Celeborn’s hands away from his hips. “You’re heavy; will you please get off now?” Thranduil asked with no emotion.

Celeborn refused to move. “That wasn’t a denial…if I am right I would like to propose a little, escapade. I promise you’ll enjoy it.” He said.

Thranduil looked at him puzzled it wasn’t unusual for Celeborn to try new things, but he rarely asked for permission, he usually just went ahead and did it, but the fact he was asking did intrigue Thranduil somewhat but also slightly worried him.

“What is this wicked new endeavor that you must ask me before you follow through upon?” Thranduil asked.

“A third party, let us try it once at least, I am sure it will prove to be…enjoyable and entertaining enough.” Celeborn said. “I ask only because if you agree I want you to also agree on the third person.”

Thranduil frowned he wasn’t completely against it but he wasn’t so sure it would be enjoyable. “Our way of…love is not one that most would understand. Finding one who enjoys the same would be a hard task…” Thranduil paused and gave Celeborn a soft smile. “However, if it pleases you I will comply.” Thranduil said sweetly making Celeborn scoff at Thranduil’s cute tone.

“Wonderful, and I thought what you did as well but the word through my guard is that Lord Glorfindel’s taste in bed run along the same lines as ours.” Celeborn said 

“Glorfindel? Isn’t he with Erestor? I do not wish to break a relationship.” Thranduil said firmly.

“Nor do I, he and Erestor have split apart.” Celeborn said as Thranduil frowned and Celeborn explained further on how he knew this. “Apparently he was always gentle with Erestor but that’s not who he is and Erestor found Glorfindel finding pleasure in others knowing he would not receive such experiences from Erestor. They both decided to break apart, it was a mutual agreement so not many know for the simple fact it was done quietly and the two still remain close.” He said as Thranduil nodded understanding.

“There are two problems with this, one: would he agree to a fleeting night, and two: he is not here, are we to travel to him?” Thranduil asked.

“I believe he would agree to a fleeting night of passion, especially if you offer yourself to him with the condition of me joining of course, we will not deceive him it will only be for one night, but one we will assure him not to forget.” Celeborn smiled at Thranduil. “And he is actually visiting in a few days time as luck would have it.

“I think you over exaggerate my powers of seduction, Glorfindel is not so easily seduced he ranks among the most beautiful in Arda, why would he look to either of us?” Thranduil asked.

“Because he already wants you…that can easily be seen by those who keep a watchful eye on you as I do and others have…did you honestly never notice?” Celeborn asked.

“Obviously not…I take notice of those who I want not those who want me.” Thranduil said

“Regardless, it will not be a hard task…trust me with the prospect of having you he would agree should the entire elf population be involved.” Celeborn said.

Thranduil laughed. “Yes, let us not try that next shall we?” He said as Celeborn lifted himself up and finally got off Thranduil.

***  
The day came soon when Glorfindel arrived, tall and seemingly cold upon his proud steed, Celeborn had informed Thranduil that he had news from Elrond and considering both Thranduil and Celeborn were here in Lothlorien had asked him to deliver the message…not to mention Elrond thought some time away from Erestor would do Glorfindel good. The news proved rather trivial and both Celeborn and Thranduil were thankful Glorfindel did not know the content for he would undoubtedly be insulted by such a thing. 

Considering the entire seduction was up to Thranduil, he decided to see if Celeborn accusations were correct, Thranduil didn’t want to come on to strong and put Glorfindel off nor did he want to come on too soft and have Glorfindel think Thranduil was like Erestor… Thranduil didn’t want Glorfindel to assume him to be something he wasn’t. Thranduil made it a point to be in Glorfindel’s line of sight quite often and to Thranduil’s surprise Celeborn did appear to be right. 

It was a little surprising but Thranduil could easily tell, even if he wasn’t trying to find Glorfindel, he was never too far from Thranduil, and Thranduil could feel Glorfindel’s eyes watching him…even if they didn’t appear to be directly upon Thranduil they were still very aware of him. From that point Thranduil would catch his gaze from time to time, flashing him a faint smile, small but seductive in its own way and Thranduil moved up from this position. He began to purposely move and speak in such a way that seemed to drive Glorfindel insane considering he would look away and seemed to be restraining himself. When Thranduil was able to confidently get closer to him innocent touches that could be mistaken for something more became something Glorfindel looked forward to. Thranduil was actually enjoying himself but he couldn’t prolong the game too long for Glorfindel would be returning home soon and Celeborn was becoming impatient.

Glorfindel and Thranduil had taken a walk through the forest and Thranduil decided that a direct approach would be best with this elf, it seemed Glorfindel would be more put off by beating around the bush and he preferred a straightforward approach…so straightforward Thranduil would be. 

“Do you want me?” Thranduil asked simply making Glorfindel stop dead in his tracks and look at Thranduil obviously quite surprised, but whether or not it was by Thranduil’s bold statement or the fact Thranduil knew the answer already…he was unsure.

“…Why do you ask?” Glorfindel said once he found his voice.

Thranduil shrugged playing innocent for the time being. “Why do you watch me so intently? Why is it I can move a certain way or give you a simple touch and your body reacts quite pleasantly although I’m sure it tortures you…would I be wrong in asking if you would like to torture me, call it revenge if you must.” Thranduil said.

Thranduil smiled at Glorfindel seeing his body torment him once more from Thranduil’s words. “You…you are with Celeborn, why are you asking me these things?” Glorfindel asked.

“Well I’m glad you know that, but you haven’t answered my question…if you fear Celeborn knowing your intentions trust me in saying he wants you to find me attractive…he wants you to want me as I do.” Thranduil said.

“Why would he want that? I am competition, or at least I could be if I was to pursue you.” Glorfindel said. 

“Yes…but since you do not pursue me it doesn’t matter. I want to know these things for I have an offer for you, if you truly want me I am offering you the chance to have me.” Thranduil paused for a moment. “If you wish to torture me…come by Celeborn’s chamber two hours after the last dinner bell, considering it is in Celeborn’s private chamber you would be correct to assume he would be there with us and participate as well…you do not have to come but Celeborn is the condition you must accept to have me. This is a onetime offer as well, I will not ask again nor permit again and I will only be kept waiting so long.” Thranduil said as the dinner bell rang and he smiled at Glorfindel. “I’m afraid I must part from your company right now…see you tonight?” Thranduil said leaving the question in the air for Glorfindel to consider.

***

“Will he come?” Celeborn asked wrapping his arms around Thranduil’s waist and giving him a gentle kiss on the neck.

“I’m not sure, I didn’t wait for an answer, I simply gave him when and where instructions, he will either show or he will not.” Thranduil said leaning into Celeborn’s touch.

“We can always try again.” Celeborn said but Thranduil shook his head ‘no’ at the comment making Celeborn frown. “Why not?” He asked.

“I gave him the impression this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, I was hoping it would push him to come…if it doesn’t then there is no need to ask again anyway, if he refuses to come then nothing I say will convince him otherwise at a later date.” Thranduil paused. “Besides, if this is to be a onetime thing I think asking him again would give the wrong impression.” He said.

Celeborn smiled. “So you are unsure if he is arriving or not then?” Celeborn asked. “And he still has an hour before he needs to appear…let us occupy our time.” He said drawing Thranduil into a strong embrace and a passionate kiss, Celeborn had never been patient.

***

Glorfindel stood in front of Celeborn chamber doors debating on knocking or simply leaving…he wasn’t so sure he should be doing this, he was also unsure of Thranduil and Celeborn, if this turned into a night of gentle passionate love making he should simply leave…but Thranduil had said he could torture him, hopefully their minds were on the same track. 

However, he still worried, he didn’t know either of them very well and for all he knew this could be some type of practical joke on their part. Celeborn knew of his attraction to Thranduil and honestly he would be competing for Thranduil’s attention tonight, against Celeborn, his lover, a worthy adversary...Glorfindel smiled giving the door a knock; if the night went the way he wanted he would have quite a challenge on his hands, which would be entertaining in itself if nothing else.

Glorfindel frowned when no one came to open the door and decided to press his luck and simply allowed himself inside. The room was dimly lit with candlelight, the main source coming from the fireplace, but even that was slowly dying out. He shut the door quietly making no sound as he did so, he deftly walked across the expansive room. He heard a low moan, which should have made him stop in his tracks and rethink coming inside but something else forced him to move closer to the source of the sound.

His breath caught in his throat when he found both Celeborn and Thranduil. Celeborn was sitting upon the bed; his leggings opened and pulled down just enough to free his erection. Thranduil was upon his knees in front of him, wearing only his tunic that went far enough to cover his lower region much to Glorfindel’s disappointment. 

Celeborn had a hand tightly fisted in Thranduil’s hair practically forcing Thranduil down upon his shaft, although Thranduil was giving no resistance to the treatment. He simply obliged to Celeborn’s silent demand. One of Thranduil’s hands was resting lightly upon Celeborn’s knee, the other arm hanging limply at his side. He was completely obedient.

Glorfindel took a moment to take in the sight of Thranduil, he was a beautiful thing to look upon on a regular basis, but as he was now it made him all the more so that Glorfindel couldn’t even find the words. Thranduil on his knees servicing the King of another realm...it screamed scandal in Glorfindel’s head, but his thighs burned with lust and his mind disregarded the scandal as he simply drank in the picture painted before him. 

The tunic Thranduil wore was opened down the front revealing one of his shoulders, and his legs were clearly visible due to the lack of clothing he wore. Glorfindel adored Thranduil’s legs when he managed to see them. Those long, creamy, and smooth legs toned and strong, it was all Glorfindel could do not to fantasize every moment about them being wrapped around his waist as he drove into him.

Glorfindel found his eyes drifting to Thranduil’s mouth next, his lips were wet and his jaw loosely opened wide to provide accommodation for Celeborn’s sword, Thranduil’s mouth providing him with a pleasant sheath for the weapon. In no means was Celeborn lacking in that department either, pulling it out of Thranduil’s mouth fully before driving it back in proved that. To Glorfindel’s amazement Thranduil didn’t gag or try to pull away he stayed compliant and relaxed while Celeborn pushed his length down Thranduil’s throat and out again, and again, and again. It had to be bliss for Celeborn. 

Glorfindel pulled his gaze away when he realized his presences had finally been noticed and Celeborn was now staring at him. ‘How long has he been staring at me I wonder?’ Glorfindel thought, his attention being mainly on Thranduil not the elf he was servicing. 

Celeborn pulled Thranduil off of him, the other elf seemingly confused by the action before taking notice of Glorfindel as well. Thranduil wiped the moister from his mouth and he sat making his legs spread wide as he did so, if Glorfindel didn’t know better he could swear that Thranduil did that on purpose…however, in honesty, he didn’t know better.

Celeborn didn’t bother to hide his lack of dress, nor did Thranduil as he spoke to Glorfindel like the situation was casual. “I’m glad you came, although a bit late I suppose it’s better than never…” He said absentmindedly running his hands through Thranduil’s thick hair. “I hope our position didn’t distant you, I’m not a patient person and as I said you were a bit late.” he said with a grin.

Glorfindel smiled, he could hardly say it put him off; he could ravage the both of them and still not be stated with how their little play effected him. “I didn’t mind watching, I’m not much a voyeur but I could make an exception for that.” He said surprised he spoke so loosely around the two. 

Thranduil smiled, he was glad Glorfindel wasn’t tense he actually seemed a little relaxed with the situation which was encouraging. “You came, but I’d say you are quite overdressed, was I not clear in what this night would entail? Please…I beg of you…correct me.” Thranduil said. 

That little comment made Glorfindel’s heart skip a beat, despite what Thranduil had actually said, he was obviously suggesting punishment if he was wrong. Glorfindel only gave him a warning smile deciding to play with Thranduil a little, if Thranduil was to beg he would do it properly before the night was over. “Unfortunately I believe you are right.” He said removing the robe he wore and his tunic as well, revealing the warrior build he had, rippled with muscles, his skin was tight and firm, he was an image to feast upon. 

Celeborn smiled taking the thick of Thranduil’s arm and pulling him into his lap, making the said elf gasp slightly from surprise, granted it probably hurt a little but he had done much worse. He relished in Glorfindel’s reaction to this, Glorfindel was obviously displeased with this action, which Celeborn was actually hoping for, and a little competition was never a bad thing. He had lain with Thranduil many times and knew just how to make him scream and beg, Glorfindel was new to Thranduil so at least Celeborn had that advantage.

Thranduil gave a slightly contented sigh as Celeborn gently moved his hands across Thranduil’s body in a slight massage; he did it mainly to irritate Glorfindel, which so far was working. 

“While I’m sure you might be anxious to join us, I would like to be sure of your preferences in all this, do not mistake us we are not gentle people.” Celeborn said.

“I would want it no other way, be as rough as you wish, I will not stop you.” Glorfindel said. “I look forward to it in fact.”

Celeborn smiled. “You think I am the only one being rough you mistake Thranduil for being completely obedient toward me, he will submit to a point…push him past that point though he can be quite violent.” Celeborn said grabbing a fistful of Thranduil’s hair and kissing him passionately before shoving him to the floor.

Thranduil glared at Celeborn after being pushed, but shrugged it off for the moment; it appeared he would have his hands full with both Celeborn and Glorfindel. He stood smoothing out his tunic to make sure neither could see him just yet, he wore a large tunic on purpose; it was more fun to make one wait.

Thranduil walked to Glorfindel gently touching his chest letting his hands run down that strong and toned body. The slightly bronzed, sun-kissed skin, surprisingly smooth, and quite pleasing to the touch. He felt Glorfindel’s hands begin to run down his back stopping only momentarily before he roughly grabbed Thranduil’s buttock with one hand his other hand pulling Thranduil’s face to his own as he kissed him roughly.

Thranduil let his nails run down the length of his shoulder and arm, leaving angry red trails in their wake. When the heat of Glorfindel’s tongue shot past his lips and he couldn’t help but moan softly, he was a very good kisser, even in all his roughness and insistence it still was so very good.

Thranduil felt Celeborn behind him as he began to lift his tunic forcing Thranduil and Glorfindel to stop their kiss as he pulled the tunic over Thranduil’s head and left him completely exposed. He whispered softly to Thranduil something that Glorfindel didn’t quite catch. Thranduil only smiled in response as he pushed Glorfindel to sit on the bed.

Glorfindel was enjoying himself, ravishing the young Kings mouth but if Thranduil wished to play so be it, he would fulfill some of Thranduil’s wishes. He was surprised when Thranduil unlaced his leggings, using only his mouth; he didn’t use his hands in the task of removing the rest of his clothing. Even his slippers and socks were removed by Thranduil’s teeth until he was completely disrobed.

Glorfindel looked up finding Celeborn removing his clothing as well, before he returned his attention to Thranduil who was currently kissing and licking his way up Glorfindel’s legs taking his sweet time along his inner thighs until Glorfindel’s member was straining against his stomach, Thranduil stimulating him to the point where it was actually painful from the pent up dissatisfaction and need for release.

“What do you want me to do?” Thranduil asked so innocently making Glorfindel scowl at the question, Thranduil knew what he wanted but asking would force Glorfindel to say it humiliating himself.

It was obvious to Glorfindel and Celeborn that while Thranduil may be the bottom of his relationships he was still very much in charge despite his role. It wasn't as if they could force Thranduil to service them, and even if they could they wouldn't they may be a bit rough but they would never rape anyone. 

Celeborn knew from experience that Thranduil was not one to easily give in, you had to practically earn the right to hold him, but that was what made him so exciting and pleasurable to begin with, someone who yields too easily would become boring. Thranduil was unpredictable sometimes it took very little to make him yield sometimes it took everything one had.

Celeborn was content on watching the two for the moment at least; Thranduil was testing Glorfindel at the moment, seeing just how much Glorfindel would bend to his wishes…seeing if this elf was up to the challenge.

“You should be able to anticipate commands rwalaer…” Glorfindel said tensely, testing Thranduil right back. “Are you so inexperienced that I must instruct you?” 

Thranduil smiled wickedly at Glorfindel, it was something Celeborn rarely saw, also the intentions of Thranduil in those beautiful sapphire eyes of his. “But you would be denying me the pleasure of those sinful and lust filled words escaping your mouth…dancing on the tip of your tongue begging to pass your lips, the sooner you say them…” Thranduil said kissing his neck and trailing down his chest. “The sooner I can put my tongue and lips to good use as well.” 

Glorfindel wanted to force Thranduil upon his straining erection but forcing him was probably not a good idea, if Thranduil didn’t take kindly to the treatment he could cause some real damage to him or Thranduil could perform poorly in spite. “Then put those lips to good use on my length.” Glorfindel said, saying it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, it was actually quite erotic in some ways.

Thranduil took one of Glorfindel’s hands drawing one of his fingers into his mouth slowly and sensually before pulling away. “You must be more specific with me…tell me you want me to suck your cock…words can be very tantalizing, and I love hearing them, tell me and I will be more than happy to let you cum in my mouth.” Thranduil said seeing Glorfindel’s eyes darken somewhat making Thranduil smile seductively. He was not one to be ashamed of saying such things, they were only words in his mind but they caused some very pleasant reactions to others, Thranduil only made others say such things because they viewed the words differently from the way he did.

“Suck my cock…and do not disappoint me pen dithen.” Glorfindel said a low growl in his throat.

Thranduil obliged and with enthusiasm he took the head of Glorfindel’s erection into his mouth working slowly at first, swirling his tongue around the head and only taking a few inches into his mouth. Glorfindel took a sharp breath, Thranduil knew exactly how to use his tongue and lips to cause the most pleasurable sensations touching him in all the right places, and although Thranduil’s motions were slow at the moment and he hadn’t even taken half of Glorfindel’s length into his mouth…it felt incredible.

Celeborn smiled at seeing Glorfindel’s expression. “Good isn’t he?” He said catching Glorfindel’s gaze. “I do hope you are not easily sated, we haven’t even begun tonight and it would be a great disappointment if you were finished so soon.” Celeborn said standing up and picking up a silk ribbon from his bedside table. Glorfindel was curious as to what it was for but didn’t ask, he could hardly breathe much less speak at the moment, so he simply watched Celeborn.

Celeborn knelt behind Thranduil rubbing his back and seeming to sooth Thranduil causing him to go even slower on Glorfindel making the said elf moan, although Thranduil did pull more of Glorfindel’s cock into his mouth, a little over half now, to compensate. Celeborn motioned for Glorfindel to place his hand on Thranduil’s head, which he did gently. Celeborn began to gently rub Thranduil’s thighs as he placed the ribbon just below Thranduil’s penis and scrotum and before Thranduil could react he tied the ribbon around the base making Thranduil pull away from Glorfindel instantly fighting whatever Celeborn was doing, of which Glorfindel was unsure. 

Glorfindel was more than surprised to see how violent Thranduil was with Celeborn practically backhanding him across the face as he fought with him. Celeborn didn’t seemed phased to much by the slap as he grabbed Thranduil’s forearms locking them behind his back as he tried to still Thranduil somewhat while finishing whatever he was doing. Apparently tying the ribbon securely around the base of Thranduil's penis and scrotum for some reason.

Celeborn as quickly as possible fastened the ribbon around the base of Thranduil’s privates before he roughly shoved Thranduil’s head back down upon Glorfindel’s cock, forcing him to take the entire length into his throat causing Glorfindel to gasp in surprise and pleasure, pleased to see Thranduil able to take his entire length, something Erestor could never do. 

Celeborn released one of Thranduil's arms while he twisted the other behind his back at a painful angle, he fisted a hand into Thranduil's hair now controlling how long Thranduil would have Glorfindel's length down his throat. He couldn't hold him in place too long, Thranduil did need to breath at one point, but he wanted Thranduil's lungs to burn in retaliation for the slight sting in his cheek.

“I put your hand on his head so he wouldn’t pull away; he wouldn’t have if you had held him…he hates when I do this to him.” Celeborn said as he pulled Thranduil's arm behind his back even further making Thranduil's face wince. Thranduil grabbed one of Glorfindel's thighs, with his free arm, and dug his nails into the sensitive flesh making Glorfindel hiss slightly.

Glorfindel had to ask. “What did you do?” He asked a little out of breath as Thranduil gave a little moan, which sent vibrations through Glorfindel.

“Oh, just a little restraining device, it makes it to where Thranduil will be unable to cum no matter how much you and I stimulate him, it’s practically impossible for him to release…until I remove the ribbon that is.” Celeborn said kissing Thranduil’s cheek affectionately and releasing his hair and arm which made Thranduil relax a little and move faster.

“Does he not last long enough for you?” Glorfindel asked while he thrust his hips forward into Thranduil's mouth.

“Oh no, he can last very long. If it was a problem, trust me, I wouldn’t have invited a third party it would only wear him out sooner…” Celeborn paused lightly kissing Thranduil’s neck and shoulder. “No, I do this so no matter how tired he becomes he will still want it, and when I finally do allow him release he will have one of the most intense orgasms’ of his life…he knows this too but nevertheless hates it because after a while it will become slightly painful, but he knows better than to try and remove it.” Celeborn said gently stroking Thranduil’s member making him go faster on Glorfindel’s erection. Thranduil was angry at Celeborn but he would be forgiven for he was right too.

Glorfindel took a sharp breath. “Tell me…what punishment he gets for touching the ribbon.” Glorfindel asked.

“Last time I suspended him from the ceiling by his arms, placed the ribbon back upon him, I took my pleasure from his body…” Celeborn began to kiss down Thranduil’s back. “Inserted this…” Celeborn said presented a phallus like object as he began to slowly ease it into Thranduil’s body who moaned pitifully. “To the hilt, and I continued to lavish affection upon his member stimulating him for the next hour or so…that was one of the few moments I had actually made Thranduil cry and beg…” Celeborn smiled as he began to push and pull the object in and out of Thranduil’s body slowly. “But I ignored him, gagged him, and blindfolded him before leaving him as such until morning.” Celeborn smiled hearing both Glorfindel’s and Thranduil’s soft moans. “And that was one of the nicer things I have done to him, trust me he won’t touch it, by now he knows better.” Celeborn roughly pulled the phallus object out of him who cried out around Glorfindel's member.

“Really…you can trust me when I say he will be begging us both before the night is over. “I am not easily satisfied, I refuse to let this beautiful and lustful elf entice me and then not suffer later for it…no I believe he deserves a harsh punishment.” Glorfindel said as Thranduil’s efforts were doubled bringing Glorfindel to the brink, almost ready to finish him off but Celeborn roughly pulled him away surprising both Glorfindel and Thranduil.

Glorfindel was confused for a moment but then grew angry and glared at Celeborn was purposely teasing Thranduil on front of him. “Why did you pull him away?” Glorfindel asked.

“While I have your word I have no hard evidence that should you release you will not be spent for the night, I have ensured Thranduil’s inability and I have enough self control to not get over excited…with you it remains to be seen as of yet.” He said nibbling on Thranduil’s shoulder, neck, jaw line, and ear…Thranduil mewling at the touches.

Glorfindel growled but took a deep breath and composed himself, with Thranduil there was no competition for he was unable to release but between himself and Celeborn it remained to be seen thus far…thankfully Glorfindel had enough faith in himself and self control to hold off, granted it would be easier to do so if he was allowed to release at least once but if Celeborn wished to have fun so be it, he would have to obey...for now.

“So you wish to see which one of us will break first…I will happily abide.” Glorfindel said standing.

Celeborn smiled releasing Thranduil who was still a little angry about the damn ribbon but Celeborn was more than right in saying he wouldn’t dare remove it. Thranduil turned to face Celeborn giving him a sensual kiss before trailing down his lover’s body slowly taking proper care knowing exactly where and how Celeborn loved to be touched.

Glorfindel watched closely but for good reason, he would love to hear Celeborn’s voice in ecstasy as well and Thranduil already knew how to touch him appropriately so Glorfindel would willingly learn as well. He stood up to stand behind Thranduil placing his hands over Thranduil’s; following the path they trailed remembering where they lingered and where they caressed Celeborn. Thranduil leaned against Glorfindel’s chest leaning his head back capturing Glorfindel’s lips as their hands continued to tease and stroke Celeborn.

Glorfindel’s hands ran up and down Celeborn’s chest stopping to briefly pinch his nipples bringing forth an excited moan from Celeborn. He seemed to enjoy the action though so Glorfindel increased the pressure and pulled upon them almost viciously making Celeborn hiss and gasp.

Celeborn stopped Glorfindel’s hands and broke the kiss between Thranduil and Glorfindel. Celeborn gave a brief kiss to Thranduil before Thranduil dropped to his knees taking Glorfindel’s shaft into his hand and Celeborn’s into his mouth. Alternating between the two making both Celeborn and Glorfindel moan and sigh in appreciation. Celeborn’s attention though was mainly on Glorfindel and he wasn’t surprised that Glorfindel’s attention was now mainly focused on him too. 

“He can do this for hours…he loves to use his mouth, and he knows how to use it very well.” Celeborn gasped as Thranduil pulled his length into the back of his throat. “Very, very well…” He said stroking Thranduil’s hair.

“I can see that, but I’ve also experienced it too…let me show you something.” Glorfindel said joining Thranduil on the floor.

Glorfindel started helping Thranduil in the exploration of Celeborn’s shaft. Both Thranduil and Glorfindel kissing, licking, swallowing, it was driving Celeborn insane. Feeling the two hot mouths on his cock, their tongues wrapping around him, Glorfindel pulling Celeborn’s shaft into his mouth bobbing his head up and down making Celeborn growl low in his throat. He grabbed a fistful of Thranduil’s hair pulling him to his feet and crashing his mouth against Thranduil’s hard, bruising the pink lips. Celeborn Grabbed Glorfindel’s hair with his other hand forcing him to deep throat his shaft as he released shooting his seed into Glorfindel’s mouth who didn’t pull away. Celeborn breathed heavily as he regained his composure. 

Celeborn was a little surprised when Glorfindel stood abruptly pulling Thranduil and Celeborn apart and kissed Celeborn, forcing him to swallow his own seed, Celeborn groaned although he accepted it nonetheless weak and stated for now. Celeborn was a little angry that he had released before Glorfindel but he knew it would take longer before he was able to do so again, which gave them more time to fool around.

“Well…I suppose it’s your turn then…” Celeborn breathed giving Glorfindel a chaste kiss. “You and Thranduil are quite good at fallacio.” He smiled taking Thranduil’s hand and pulling him toward the bed as he sat down and Thranduil straddled his waist.

Glorfindel watched as Thranduil’s legs spread apart looking at his narrow hips and slender waist, to his strong chest and muscled arms, his muscles were childlike and beautiful under the taunt and blushing skin. 

“I love his legs.” He said as he sat down next to him as he pulled Thranduil into his own lap, which thankfully Celeborn allowed. Celeborn had a habit of snatching Thranduil away at the most exasperating times, but now he seemed to allow Thranduil’s attention being diverted. Glorfindel ran his hands down Thranduil’s body his fingers pulling apart his buttock as he slipped two fingers inside his tight passage.

Thranduil gave a low moan throwing his head back and arching, he certainly was flexible, the position enticed every masculine desire and need Glorfindel or any male had. “Give me more…” Thranduil whispered seductively into Glorfindel’s ear, grinning at Celeborn. “I would love for you to torture me, make me hurt…please.” Thranduil said.

Glorfindel didn’t though, he could easily hurt Thranduil if he skipped preparation, granted Celeborn had stretched him a little previously but Glorfindel wanted to be sure. “I will not deny myself the pleasure of you moans and pleas…if you want me so badly beg me, show me you deserve me.”

Thranduil gave a somewhat malevolence grin to Glorfindel as he grabbed the others wrist pulling his hands away from his body. “Deserve you?” He said his voice taking on a more aberrant tone than the sweet innocent one he had previously before he pushed Glorfindel backward to lay on his back as he leaned over the other, still straddling his waist. “Maybe it’s you who should beg me, do not act as if you are not yearning to plunge your throbbing dick into my tight hot ass…you want me to beg you? When it’s you who should feel privileged to get this close to me in the first place!”

Glorfindel grew cross as he flipped them over their roles being reversed although Thranduil’s legs were now wrapped around his waist. Glorfindel’s arousal rested against Thranduil’s between their bodies and pressed firmly together…but that was far from enough. He did delight in feeling Thranduil’s long legs wrapped around him although he pictured the golden haired elf screaming by now…but no, he became rebellious just as Celeborn said he would. Before Glorfindel could say a word Thranduil’s hands fisted themselves in Glorfindel’s hair pulling the others head back as his mouth began to kiss, lick, suck, and lavish affection on the exposed skin, Thranduil gently nibbled his collarbones and allowed his tongue to travel the length from his neck to behind his ear gently tugging upon the lobe, this elf’s mouth was torture and it made Glorfindel want him all the more.

Although it suddenly dawned on him what Thranduil was doing, he was avoiding the act of begging by doing this, by making Glorfindel not care about anything but taking Thranduil. He had done this on purpose, so not to plea for him, to evade the embarrassment. He smiled before pulling Thranduil’s wrists away from him with difficulty considering Thranduil almost refused to relinquish his hold on Glorfindel’s hair.

“You are a cunning little thing Thranduil…but I am more so, yes you are tempting and you make yourself even more so when turning the tables on me but I will not be so easily fooled by this display nor will I take you unless I find you worth it.” Glorfindel said as Thranduil tried to pull his wrists away but Glorfindel held him still and leaned closer to the others face nuzzling his neck. “Come now, I thought you liked words?” He said.

“I’d prefer them to spill from your lips rather than my own.” He growled at the elf although he was a little disappointed that Glorfindel did not simply ravage him, he wanted this strong elf to take him brutally but he seemed to want to tease and torture him with waiting rather than with his cock.

Glorfindel held Thranduil’s slim wrists in one hand as he ran the other down the slender neck and chest. His skin was unbelievably soft, it appeared taut and strained but it was surprisingly yielding and supple. “Let me see where you enjoy being touched the most, I’m sure you know Celeborn’s body better than he knows it himself and from watching you I’ve learned a few choice places…but rather than him show me or you tell me I’d like to find out for myself, exploration is one of the few pleasures in life that I will not so easily throw away.” Glorfindel looked into Thranduil’s eyes for a moment. “If I release your wrists will you allow me to discover you?” He asked.

Thranduil sighed his fight lost for the moment. “I suppose…” Thranduil said after contemplation.

“You should be sure my love.” Celeborn said, crawling the length to where Thranduil’s head lay, before kissing him passionately. “He’s asking to pleasure you…do you not wish for that?” He asked idly twirling a lock of Thranduil’s hair between his fingers.

Thranduil sighed, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to receive pleasure but he was also that he would be allowing Glorfindel free range to do as he pleased, and Thranduil had to allow him to do so that was the bargain for releasing him basically he had to cooperate with Glorfindel until he was finished and although Thranduil was an elf of his word he had yet to experience what Glorfindel had to offer and sometimes his resolve dissolves quickly. Yet, despite all this he agreed.

“Yes.” He said simply earning a grin from Glorfindel while Celeborn, kissing him once again, distracted him. Celeborn was a good kisser as well as Thranduil, and although Thranduil liked to be dominated he usually took control of his lover’s kisses if nothing else he controlled them.

Celeborn placed a hand gently over Thranduil’s eyes as he kissed his neck sensually, sucking lightly as he moved lower to his collarbone and shoulders. Thranduil could also feel Glorfindel’s lips at the tip of his toes as he drew the digits into his mouth sucking and licking each one before placing gentle kisses along his feet and ankles. It was a little unnerving at first for they were both being so gentle and sensuous toward him and, for Celeborn at least, it was not the norm but…Thranduil allowed it…it was actually quite nice too being lavished with kisses from head to toe by two very attentive mouths.

He couldn’t help but gasp slightly when he felt Glorfindel’s tongue trialing its way up his inner thigh almost forcing Thranduil to spread his legs somewhat from the sheer feeling. He felt Celeborn’s mouth move a bit lower to kiss and lick his nipples gently thumbing the mithril ring through his left nipple as he sucked gently on the right. He shuddered slightly at the feel of Glorfindel’s hot breath brushing against his arousal…Thranduil suddenly gasped, he shouldn’t have allowed this! He had forgotten for a moment that he couldn’t release, Celeborn had made sure of that earlier and it was easy to assume what Glorfindel was about to do but all it was going to do was bring Thranduil to the brink of madness. 

“P-please, don’t…I can’t so please don’t…” Thranduil said sitting up.

Celeborn smiled as he pushed Thranduil to lie back down again. “You said yes love, so we will continue.” He said firmly although Thranduil gave him a somewhat venomous stare. 

Thranduil was about to spout angry remarks at the both of them but stopped upon feeling Glorfindel practically swallow his arousal making Thranduil arch almost completely off the bed at the wonderful stimulation, he couldn’t deny that it felt amazing but it was building him up to a point he couldn’t reach. There was a thin line between love and hate and Thranduil was flipping back and forth between the two wanting it to continue yet wanting it to stop all at the same time. The intensity of it all was making Thranduil insane as he gripped Glorfindel’s hair in a dominating fist and brought Celeborn’s lips to his and an equally powerful kiss. He wanted to release, wanted so badly to pull that ribbon from his body and spill himself inside that talented mouth, but he understood at that moment why he was doing this, it was control…Glorfindel was not one to yield he wanted Thranduil to yield though, that was the only way they would stop he had to submit. His body gave a spasm in the pent up frustration and energy that was forced to stay at bay. Thranduil pulled his face away from Celeborn his eyes stung with tears as he closed his eyes tightly to hold them back as he began to shake his head furiously.

“I…” He was trying so hard to speak, it was difficult, he could hardly breathe at the moment much less speak. “…yield…I yield…” He managed. “By the Valar…STOP!” He begged trying to pull away from Glorfindel and Celeborn which was a near impossibility.

Thankfully though, Glorfindel did stop and gave a somewhat sly smile to the breathless elf below him. “See now? That wasn’t so hard was it? Now, thank me…” He said pausing to see if Thranduil would do so or not.

Thranduil closed his eyes. “Thank you.” He gritted out as a sharp slap to his cheek caused his eyes to snap open and glare at Glorfindel.

“Do not disrespect me by taking your eyes off me; keep your eyes on me unless I say otherwise.” Glorfindel spoke strongly, his commanding way of speaking left no room for argument. “I wasted quite a bit of time in bringing you to compliance do not disappoint me.” He said.

Thranduil only smiled. “I will do my best but what is it you want of me?” Using that same sweet and innocent tone that Glorfindel was beginning to hate.

The tone was mocking and sarcastic...it wouldn't do. He grabbed Thranduil's forearms and pulled him off the bed and onto the floor and before Thranduil could react Glorfindel was on top of him, his hands tightly intertwined in Thranduil's hair.

“I want you to beg me, beg Celeborn, he has already reached completion once…bring us back to the brink, I have experienced your mouth use something else to entice us.” He said knowing that if Celeborn and Thranduil were anything like him they would have a few tricks yet to play with.

“Then how about a dance?” Thranduil suggested sliding away from Glorfindel like liquid, his movements were fluid and erotic he knew his body well enough and worked it to every possible advantage to…entice…both Celeborn and Glorfindel. Dancing was just another way to make them want him all the more and he enjoyed the opportunity to torture his audience. He allowed his hands to roam across his body as if they were the hands of his lover, using them in the exact way he loved to be touched and moving his flexible and limber body along with them…making both Glorfindel and Celeborn smile.

Thranduil smiled at them, a sensual and seductive smile. He pushed Glorfindel to sit up on the bed as he straddled his lap but continued his dance upon his lap. He looked to Celeborn “Come now lover…touch yourself, I know you want too…” Thranduil said arching and twisting in Glorfindel’s lap.

Glorfindel’s eyes looked away from Thranduil for a moment making the said elf grasp his chin firmly. “You wanted our eyes to stay locked, if I cannot look away…neither can you.” Thranduil said firmly as he kissed him, their eyes open looking at each other as they did so.

Thranduil took Glorfindel’s erection in his hand, masturbating the elf, pressing their bodies close and allowing his lips and teeth to graze his skin where he could keep constant eye contact. He brought Glorfindel’s fingers to his mouth gently kissing them before bringing the digits between his lips and too the knuckle, he withdrew them after a moment placing Glorfindel’s hand upon his backside. “Need I instruct you?” Thranduil asked coyly making Glorfindel glare and slam the two fingers, Thranduil was sucking, inside the willing body.

Thranduil’s body arched, Glorfindel was little surprised that even with all the foreplay he and Celeborn had played upon him, Thranduil was still incredibly tight…it would be bliss once his member was deep inside this heat. He stole a glance at Celeborn who was masturbating his own aching length, he locked his eyes with Thranduil’s again and smiled while enjoying Thranduil’s skilled fingers working his cock, he wanted more.

He tore his fingers form Thranduil’s body and flipped him onto his back wedging himself in-between Thranduil’s legs before he could even gasp in surprised. He pinned Thranduil’s wrists down as he slowly ran his own hardened penis against Thranduil’s slowly bringing a soft moan from Thranduil’s throat.

“Do you want me?” He asked. “You asked me the same thing earlier and I said yes…now I want your answer, do you want me?”

“Yes.” Thranduil said simply.

“I’m hardly convinced by such a effortless answer, you brought me back to erection but I also want you to beg, and you have yet to do so for me…tell me how much you want me, why you want me, where, tell me everything.” He breathed heavily in Thranduil’s ear his tongue tracing it before pulling away to look at him.

Celeborn smiled, Glorfindel was very good at this, he knew Thranduil had a lot of fight left in him but Glorfindel’s strength Thranduil wasn’t going to compete with, he was enjoying himself too much to do so…the two lust filled beings in front of him was more than enough to keep him occupied for the time being as he continued to please himself with slow tight strokes with his hand able to stop himself from reaching another orgasm if the scene became too much, which was quite possible when Thranduil began to speak.

“I do want you…” Thranduil growled, damn humiliation he was far past the point where he cared anymore. “All of you, the slick muscle in your mouth, the heat between your legs, your hands on my body, your eyes on my frame, I want it all…I burn for it, yearning for it so badly it hurts. Like a man dying of thirst I want to drink your essence, devour your body like a starving animal. I want you to consume me, dominate me…all of me, make every part of my body yours I will bend to your will and desire, I will more than happily play the part of a shameless whore screaming your name if it would only please you, I swear…AHHHHHHH!”

Thranduil’s words were cut short when Glorfindel drove his length inside Thranduil, fully to the hilt making Thranduil arch completely off the bed, his scream catching in his throat making it short. He held his position for a moment; he knew that the size would take a little adjusting to. He looked at Thranduil’s face; he looked so gorgeous with his eyes clenched so tightly, his chest heaving up and down in heavy breaths, a large blush spreading over his face extending to his chest, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. Glorfindel smiled and leaned close to him.

“Relax, you know this will not be pleasant if you do not…and I do not have the will to stop at this point, so please calm down and take pleasure in this with me.” He said.

Thranduil took a few deep breaths and nodded at Glorfindel’s statement, it was a bit of a shock was the main reason he reacted the way he did in the first place. He wasn’t unaccustomed to all this, he was used to it in fact, and both Glorfindel and Celeborn had prepared him somewhat so it could have been worse. However, regardless of all this it still hurt somewhat. It would always hurt to some extent, that was a part of it, no matter what precautions one took and knowing this helped Thranduil endure at least until his body was forced to accommodate Glorfindel.

Glorfindel saw the knowing look in Thranduil’s eyes and smiled slightly. “Good…now wrap those pretty legs around my waist while I drive into you.” He whispered huskily into Thranduil’s ear.

Thranduil did so, his back arching in doing so putting him a slightly awkward position but regardless he held it and sighed relived when Glorfindel began to move within him. It felt wonderful once the initial pain had subsided, and he found himself moaning brazenly in pleasure at the intensity of it all. Glorfindel was in no part lacking, he was strong and was practically pushing Thranduil across the bed. Their hips slamming against one another powerfully, Thranduil taking it all in stride, there was no way he would be able to stop him, he didn’t want too. Even when Glorfindel’s grip upon his wrists became almost unbearable he still begged for more.

“Harder!” He yelled in desperation, although he knew he couldn’t release he was at least going to get the most pleasure out of this situation as he possibly could. “Valar! More! I beg of you give me more!” He yelled as Glorfindel pulled Thranduil to his chest.

Glorfindel fisted a hand in Thranduil’s hair as Thranduil straddled his waist and the two met for an almost violent kiss, he began to move on his own accord, Glorfindel’s hand still tightly entwined within his hair as he bounded up and down in Glorfindel’s lap. Thranduil continued this until he felt Celeborn behind him who stopped his movements. Celeborn pulled their faces together for a deep kiss, pulling Glorfindel’s hands from Thranduil’s hair as he did so, while he was content watching that was not all he was wanting from the night. His intent on this night was to share…so share they would.

Celeborn stopped their movements almost completely and positioned himself behind Thranduil as he kissed and nibbled along his neck and shoulders. He pressed a finger inside Thranduil’s body alongside Glorfindel’s shaft. That earned him a questioning look from Glorfindel and a slight discomforting moan from Thranduil. When Celeborn pressed two more fingers inside Thranduil’s body he could feel Celeborn stretching him apart further , as another hand joined the busy fingers he couldn’t help but gasp softly as those fingers brushed across his flesh while still embedded in Thranduil’s body.

Celeborn stopped for a brief moment. “Can you handle this love? I do not wish to hurt you…although we both know that it will, Do you still want it?” He asked kissing Thranduil’s panting mouth.

A part of Thranduil wanted to say no…but another part of him practically forced him to say yes. “While I am sure you are anxious, you will go slowly.” Thranduil said, it wasn’t a request it was a command. If Celeborn moved too quickly it was no subject that Thranduil would be injured.

Celeborn kissed Thranduil once more as he positioned himself at Thranduil’s entrance, he pulled Thranduil’s passage further apart with his fingers slowly pushing forward and removing his fingers to make room. He allowed Thranduil to take a breath before he removed his fingers completely and pushed into him.

All three elves gasped at the sensation. As if Thranduil’s body wasn’t tight enough this made him all the more so, his body struggling to accommodate the size of the two inside him, tears escaping the corners of his tightly closed eyes. He wanted to tell Celeborn it was too much, to pull out, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to do so his pride not allowing it.

Celeborn leaned backward somewhat using his arms for support and he pushed himself further inside with an upward thrust of his hips, stopping every so often when a pained gasp would escape Thranduil, he knew this would hurt Thranduil but nevertheless he had asked for it as well so he wasn’t about to stop now.

“Bear with it a little longer love…” He whispered from his position, there was only a few inches left before both he and Glorfindel would be fully inside this beautiful elf.

Glorfindel’s breath was almost as labored as Thranduil’s, Thranduil’s passage only becoming tighter and feeling Celeborn’s member slide against his, slowly like a teasing caress, it was a fantastic feeling. Also Thranduil…he was breathtaking in this moment, flushed, his eyes glazed, as he slumped against him clinging weakly to Glorfindel as his lover was practically giving Thranduil’s threshold a good throttle. This was an experience that Glorfindel was defiantly not expecting.

Celeborn raised himself back up to rest his chest against Thranduil’s back, from his similar reactions Glorfindel knew that he was not fully sheathed…and it was taking them all a moment to adjust. Of course Celeborn and Glorfindel were ready before Thranduil but there were not going to push this issue, not this one.

Finally Thranduil seemed to adjust, as he shifted a little uncomfortably on the large members inside him, stilling both Celeborn and Glorfindel…he needed to control this pace or it would rip him apart. He could feel their heavy breath on his shoulders and their hands which were not idle caressing him in various places. Thranduil was slowly losing his mind, it was too much stimuli and his erection was becoming painful he almost forgot about it when he was being entered but now that the initial pain had subsided he was fully aware of it. 

This was mainly power play and they had the power over him right now, he had given them this power yes but it was not so easily regained, once he relinquished to them he was completely at their mercy, giving up complete control was part of the intense pleasure Thranduil received from all this. Giving another absolute power was always exhilarating, even more so for Thranduil for being a King he was rarely not in control of everything around him…even though they would probably release him if he asked, he wasn’t going to just for the slim chance they might not, no he would finish them before he even tried to ask for a reward.

Thranduil shook away all thoughts and rocked his hips slightly making both Celeborn and Glorfindel gasp at the motion. Thranduil smiled realizing that, for the moment, he had control over them and their pleasure. They would not push him in their particular situation, power play was tricky in such ways, they probably didn’t realize what they had given him, and if they did it was far too late to retreat now, like Thranduil thought earlier once the power was given it was not so easily reclaimed. Thranduil slowly rocked his hips again loving the sounds that poured from his lover’s lips and the low growl in Glorfindel’s throat.

He leaned back into Celeborn’s embrace and smiled at him. “Do you want me to move love?” He asked sweetly, he knew the answer but it wasn’t so much a question really as it was a statement, Thranduil knew full well what Celeborn and Glorfindel wanted but he also wanted something out of it.

“Do you want that ribbon removed?” Celeborn asked back basically threatening Thranduil although Thranduil twisted his body somewhat making both elf’s hiss slightly at the motion.

“You think it wise to threaten me right now?” Thranduil asked slowly raising and lowering himself upon them. “I can cause you both a great deal of pain, this little escapade does not leave much room for free movement really…” Thranduil paused. “Of course I want the ribbon removed, but not now…with you…I want all of us to be completed together.” He said continuing his movements going a little faster, his body becoming used to it all. “What say you?” He asked.

Celeborn knew he himself was close and it was no question if Thranduil was ready so he looked to Glorfindel. “Let our guest decide, if so he can remove the ribbon at any time he so wishes, if not so be it…I will let you suffer all the night if he chose’s not to.” Celeborn said kissing Thranduil’s neck.

Glorfindel kissed Thranduil’s lips gently. “Bring me to the edge, we will see.” He said pleased that Thranduil did not snap back at him but instead moved, fast and hard making all three of them moan and gasp in pleasure.

This was all a little more intense than what Thranduil was used to, no matter who his lover was at the time, he had never been treated this way and as to ‘why’ he enjoyed it was a question he thought he would never know the answer to. He could feel the moisture of his tears slide down his cheeks and the warmth of Glorfindel’s tongue sliding across his skin licking the few stray tears that were falling. Thranduil not only enjoyed this, he loved it, craved it, needed it more than anything else in his life, he thrived on this type of pain and pleasure it allowed him to release all his inhibitions and become and untamed animal…no it was more than that even it allowed him to be an elf, not some king, just an elf when they hurt him it only proved further to himself that he was just like everybody else he was no different…that is what he thrived off of, the indiscrimination of this act.

Without warning his body flooded with senses, the ribbon being removed make him cry out as blood rushed to his groin quickly making his erection even more painful than when it was restrained, and as if it was in some type of shock he did not release immediately, he couldn’t that was too much to ask of his overly sensitive body at the moment as he stopped moving falling against Glorfindel’s chest as his two lovers continued without his help. His arms were wrapped strongly around Glorfindel’s broad shoulders as he whimpered under their ministrations until he could take no more and his body responded to what he wanted so terribly badly and spilled himself across Glorfindel’s and his own stomach, he could feel the warmth of both Celeborn’s and Glorfindel’s release before he fainted.

The three lay in an exhausted heap for a good few minutes before Glorfindel and Celeborn realized that Thranduil wasn’t responding. 

Celeborn was deeply concerned fearing that he had finally pushed Thranduil too far, he had asked for far too much this time around. He slowly and tenderly pulled himself from Thranduil’s body and He lifted Thranduil off of Glorfindel and into his own arms. Celeborn gave a slight sigh of relief after looking Thranduil over for a few minutes; Thranduil seemed fine, just asleep. Honestly it shouldn’t have been such a surprise that Thranduil had fainted, but his youthful lover had never fainted before so it surprised Celeborn.

“Is he all right?” Glorfindel asked genuine concern over his face and in his voice. 

“He’s fine…just a little too much at one time I think, but he’ll be fine with some rest I’m sure.” Celeborn said as he himself rested a few moments in bed with Thranduil cradled in his arms before Glorfindel spoke up again.

“I…I should go.” He said about to stand.

Celeborn stopped him placing a friendly hand on his arm. “Stay; come let us take a bath, allow the attendants to clean up the room.” He said with a soft smile while still holding Thranduil as he walked into the adjoining bathroom and Glorfindel followed.

The bath had been prepared before hand, and thanks to the fire continuing to be stoked through their endeavors the water was still pleasantly hot. “Here hold him a minute.” Celeborn said passing Thranduil to Glorfindel.

Celeborn couldn’t help but smile at the look on Glorfindel’s face as he looked at Thranduil’s peaceful slumber. He seemed somewhat in awe, Celeborn knew that Glorfindel had always liked Thranduil, but looking at Glorfindel now it was quite possible that this elf loved Thranduil, not just liked him he was in love with him, which wouldn’t surprise Celeborn honestly…but by the Valar how It must pain Glorfindel to be holding him so closely now…knowing that he would have to give him back to Celeborn. 

Celeborn sat on the bench near the edge of the pool and submerged himself before he settled on the bench and held his arms out for Thranduil, in a silent request. He saw the reluctance to return Thranduil but he allowed it anyway. Celeborn locked eyes with Glorfindel a moment, he understood Glorfindel better than the other probably knew…during all that time that Thranduil was in a relationship with Elrond, they had both suffered somewhat, but it wasn’t fair to ruin a happy relationship, which was why Glorfindel gave Thranduil back he wasn’t going to ruin what Thranduil and Celeborn had, but simply be grateful that he could share in It for a short time.

Celeborn slowly lowered Thranduil into the water and the said elf gasped and awoke from the water as he jolted slightly a bit confused after being awoken so abruptly. 

“Shhh, love it’s all right.” Celeborn gently cooed in Thranduil’s ear. “It’s all right love, the servants are cleaning the room, I thought a bath would do us all some good, relax and let…us…attend to you.” He said looking at Glorfindel who gave him a puzzled look but moved closer to them nonetheless.

Thranduil smiled slightly at the attention, Celeborn was always very attentive and affectionate afterward, which Thranduil needed in his weakened state. He could feel Glorfindel’s hands gently massaging his back, shoulders, and neck, the sweet scent of roses invading his senses as he closed his eyes in pure contentment as both Glorfindel and Celeborn washed his hair and body. Glorfindel made quick work of washing himself and after wrapping himself in a robe did the same to Thranduil and while Celeborn was washing himself he took Thranduil back to the room, which was cleaned with fresh sheets upon the bed.

Thranduil was still half awake and half asleep as he smiled wrapping his arms around Glorfindel’s broad shoulders; he enjoyed being held so tenderly after such an intense night of passion. Glorfindel also seemed pleased with the night’s events as well…but appeared to be slightly troubled as well.

“Do you…regret what we did?” Thranduil asked trying to wake himself fully from his haze.

“No, it was fantastic and I will not forget such a wonderful night anytime soon…but I do regret that I must release you, and that I cannot share in this passion again.” He said with a sigh.

“It doesn’t have to be that way…” Celeborn’s voice said as he walked over to the two beautiful elf’s upon his bed. “I don’t think it would be so terrible if you were to join us a second time, or more.” Celeborn said smiling at Thranduil.

Glorfindel lowered his head as he allowed Thranduil to slip from his arms and cuddle under the sheets of the bed. “I would like that but I’m afraid if this were to progress…I cannot let go so easily you see, if you allow me more it will only increase my desire for you both…I will become attached to you and you already belong to each other.” Glorfindel said.

“Yes we do, however I…” Celeborn paused and looked at Thranduil who gave him a knowing smile knowing where his lover was heading in the conversation, and letting him know he approved. “Actually, we…we want to include you in our lives…if nothing else take comfort in our arms until you find a suitable partner in life…I would feel terrible knowing that you are alone, even you must become lonely at times allow us to fill that void for at least a time…I do not find the thought of you becoming attached to us terrible in any possible way, if that is what is supposed to happen so be it, we will welcome you into our lives with open arms.” Celeborn said.

“Yes.” Thranduil said.

Glorfindel looked at them both surprised, this was supposed to be a fleeting night of passion but now they were inviting him into their lives, they wanted him to stay with them. “So…you want me? Want me to stay with you…for good?” He asked.

Both Celeborn and Thranduil smiled. “Yes.” Thranduil said.

“For as long or as short as you desire, we will not hold you back if you wish to find another, or another finds you but for now stay in our arms.” Celeborn said.

“I happily accept.” He said leaning forward pressing a gentle kiss to Celeborn’s lips. He in turn gave Thranduil an equally loving kiss as he slipped under the covers and Celeborn did the same.

The three thoroughly exhausted elf’s gave a completely contented sigh as they snuggled against one another and soon let sleep claim them, They held each other tight through the night neither Thranduil, Celeborn, or Glorfindel were going to let go of the other anytime soon. Their passion filled night still lingered upon their bodies and fresh in their minds as they slept, three passions mingling into one love that would be shared for an eternity.

THE END

Reviews and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks to all who read this!


End file.
